


Americano Anticipation

by fuzipenguin



Series: Cake and Coffee [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Not Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sidney's been in mourning so Sunny has been patiently waiting for a day just like this.





	Americano Anticipation

“Hey, so… I’d really to take you out on a date,” Sid said suddenly, popping up at the counter like a demented jack rabbit. Sunny only didn’t startle because that’s how Sidney usually approached him anymore.

Also?

About damn time.

He’d been waiting for Sidney to ask for weeks now. He would have asked himself, only he didn’t want to move too fast, especially since it seemed like Sid was still mourning. But it looked as if Sidney was ready to start to live again.

“I’d like that,” Sunny replied, flashing him a wide smile. “What would you like to do?”

Sid blinked at him, looking a little shocked. “You… really? You’re saying yes?”

Sunny laughed and nodded. “Yes, I’m saying ‘yes’, you goof,” he said, reaching out and laying his hand atop Sid’s where it rested on the counter. Sidney’s fingers twitched and his thumb stroked down the side of Sunny’s pinkie, almost absently like he didn’t even realize he was doing it.

“Oh… wow… I didn’t really think you would say yes. I have absolutely nothing planned,” Sid confessed, blowing out a large gust of air. His shoulders dropped and Sunny realized that Sid had been tense in anticipation of Sunny’s answer.

“Why did you think I would say no?” Sunny returned, curious. He squeezed Sid’s fingers before releasing him and grabbing a damp cloth. He started wiping down the counter, knowing it would be more acceptable to chat with a non-customer if he was still doing a work-related task.

“Uh, because you’re you!” Sidney exclaimed, pointing at Sunny. “You’re smart and hot and mad-skilled at art stuff and I’m me… weird and loud and…”

“_Also_ hot and smart and from what I’ve seen, skilled at counseling,” Sunny said, breaking into Sid’s ramble. Sunny was still amazed at how well Sidney had handled the angry visitor the night the two of them had first met. “So… where would you like to go? We could see a movie, visit a museum… the zoo isn’t too far away…”

Sidney was still staring at him, although now his gaze was almost awestruck. Sunny had to look away, going alternatively hot and cold at the expression. 

“We could get a coffee?” Sidney suddenly blurted out, drawing Sunny’s gaze back to him.

He blinked at the other blonde, hand raised up and rag dangling from it in preparation of turning to rinse it out.

“Um… coffee?”

Sidney looked taken back. “You don’t like coffee?”

“No, I do. It’s just…” Sunny motion with the cloth to the rest of the café behind Sid.

Sidney tilted his head to the side and blithely followed Sunny’s gesture.

“Oh!” he exclaimed after a moment and looked back at him. His cheeks started to redden and his ducked his head, appearing unfairly adorable in Sunny’s opinion. “Yeah, I bet going to a coffee shop after work would be kinda boring. Sorry about that. It was the first thing that popped into my head.”

Sunny shrugged, unconcerned. “It’s fine. Normally that would be a good first date, but…”

“No, yeah, I get it. I like your suggestion of a museum,” Sidney said, running a hand through his hair. Sunny followed the motion, his fingers twitching again at the fall of those silky strands. Sunny would love to be able to feel them again, under different circumstances than the first time.

“How about an art museum?” Sid asked, brightening. “I know next to nothing about art. You could be my teacher.”

“You wouldn’t find that boring?” Sunny asked, skeptically.

“Not if I’m with you,” Sidney replied. “You make everything better.”

Annnnnnd now Sunny was the one blushing.

“Well, I sincerely doubt that,” Sunny said, ducking his head and scrubbing furiously at a really stubborn spot until he realized that it was actually just a normal grain pattern in the laminated wood. “But I’ll do my best to keep you entertained. Do you have any place in mind?”

He looked up to see Sid shrug. “I’ll let you choose. Maybe someplace with a mix of styles and stuff? I have no idea what I like.”

Sunny’s hand slowed down as his mind rapidly flipped through his mental rolodex of nearby museums. Based on what he knew of Sidney and his clothing choices alone, Sunny thought a collection of abstract and modern works would be most appealing but Sidney was right about making sure there were examples of many different styles.

“The Museum of Fine Arts would probably be our best bet,” Sunny mused. “When were you thinking of doing this?”

“Tuesday? I’m free from classes after 9am.”

Sunny glanced over at Sidney, a smirk curling up the corner of his lips. “What made you take a morning class? You don’t strike me as a morning person.”

Of course, Sid’s carefully coiffed bedhead might be the reason for that impression and Sunny could be way off course.

Sidney rolled his eyes and huffed, proving Sunny right. “I’m not; I don’t normally like to be up before 10 but, you know… sacrifices for the cause and all that. It was the only time the professor was doing the course. Do _you _have classes? I can totally do another day…”

Sidney seemed so eager to please and something in Sunny’s chest loosened with a pleasurable burst of warmth.

“I do, but I’m done by eleven. We could have lunch and then visit the museum until close?” Sunny suggested after swallowing heavily.

“That sounds awesome!” Sidney exclaimed loudly, causing the heads of the closest customers to turn and look curiously in their direction. His enthusiasm was contagious and Sunny found himself smiling back in kind. “Where do you want to meet up at? I’m pretty easy when it comes to food.”

Sunny considered it, mentally mapping out eateries on the way from the Arts building to the museum. “Do you like Italian?” he asked hesitantly. “There’s this little hole in the wall place over on 5th – Frankie’s?”

“Never been, but I’m game,” Sid said. “I’ll meet you there around 11:15 or so? Gives you enough time to get there, right?”

The sensation of warmth spread and Sunny nodded almost absently as he stared into Sidney’s earnest blue eyes. Sometimes he thought he could happily get lost in their depths as beautiful and inviting as they were.

“Plenty. I’m looking forward to it,” Sunny said softly. He found himself leaning forward as if hypnotically drawn in and forced himself back upright, resuming wiping down the countertop. Just in time for Sidney to place his hands on the sparkling surface and use it to boost himself up a few inches in order to place a gentle kiss on Sunny’s cheek.

Sunny froze as Sidney fell back, bouncing lightly on his heels. “Me too,” Sidney said breathlessly, a fetching pink spreading across his cheeks. “I can’t wait.”

~ End


End file.
